


sweet mornings

by tyongender



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i dont know how else to tag this lol, they are in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:21:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24601501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyongender/pseuds/tyongender
Summary: Jeongcheol lovingly waking up together. That's it that's all this really is.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan
Kudos: 42





	sweet mornings

Seungcheol slowly opened his eyes, softly rubbing them with one of his hands to get rid of his drowsiness. Making sure to not disturb Jeonghan, he slightly lifted his head up to look at the clock.

It was 8 in the morning, not too early but he could sleep in some more if he really wanted to. He could see the bright sunlight that was seeping through the gaps in the curtains that weren’t fully closed. 

All Seungcheol could hear was the sheets whenever he moved, a few birds chirping, and Jeonghan’s soft breathing. 

It was a peaceful morning. One where they didn’t have to wake up at inhumane hours. They could bask in each other’s warmth for as long as they pleased.

Seungcheol started playing with Jeonghan’s blonde hair, admiring how soft it really was. Not to mention Jeonghan had just showered the night before, so he smelled like vanilla to top it off.

It was during moments like these where Seungcheol realized just how precious his lover was to him. He cherished every moment like this. He felt like the luckiest person in the world when he remembered that Jeonghan was his. 

After a few minutes of Seungcheol playing with Jeonghan’s hair and admiring every detail about him, Jeonghan’s eyes slowly flutter open. 

“Good morning, angel.” Seungcheol gave him a little kiss on his forehead, resulting in a wide smile from Jeonghan.  
“You really enjoy calling me that, huh?” Seungcheol simply nodded in response.

The two of them lay there for a bit, talking about whatever came to their minds and giving each other some kisses here and there.

It hadn’t been long since the two started dating. This was only their second morning together like this, and they both loved it.

“Seungcheol.” Jeonghan sounded serious, which took Seungcheol by surprise.  
“Yeah?” After Seungcheol answered, Jeonghan paused for a few seconds.

He looked directly into Seungcheol’s eyes, both their heartbeats now beating at what felt like an inhuman speed. 

“I love you so much.” Seungcheol’s eyes widened when he heard this. The most either of them had said was ‘I like you’. Hearing this from his lover made him so happy, he felt like his heart would burst.

Seungcheol now had the biggest smile on his face. “I don’t know how to tell you this Jeonghan but, I love you more.” Jeonghan simply kissed him as a response.

They felt like the happiest people alive. As if they could conquer the world. Nothing could compare to the love they feel for each other.

Both of them hoped that this moment would last forever. They hoped that they would get to be together as a couple for a long, long time.

**Author's Note:**

> i was feeling soft and impulse wrote this, which is why it's so short. nonetheless i hope you enjoyed reading!


End file.
